A Little Problem
by Rana-chan
Summary: When the YGO cast get turned intae chibis by the authoress...but are stuck...their antics in "Playland"
1. How it All Begins

Heyaz! ^_^ I got this cute idea! 'sall about the misadventures of the YGO cast when they are all "accidentally" set back in age! ^_^ I hope it turns out! ((well, maybe it's not completely my idea...^_^'))  
It's kinda hard to figure out how to start this...it may change later...^_^  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Authoress: [up in the Writer's Realm] *sighs* this is incredibly boring...*uses her power to spy on the YGO cast* awwwwww...look! Yugi's having a sleepover...can they be any cuter? *thinks* I know! I'll turn 'em into chibis! ^_^ *grins, thinking of a chibi-Bakura* awww...*pulls out a wand* hee! *waves it around an' changes Yugi, Yami, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, an' Joey into kawaii chibis!* *then spies on the Kaiba mansion* I'll change Seto as well!!! *grins, pointing at Seto, changing him as well* heehee!!! Well now...^_^ *spies on Pegasus* I dunno...make him babysit or turn him into a chibi? Chibi fer now! ^_^ *waves her wand and changes Pegasus as well. With a last shake of the trusty piece of wood, she transports all of the chibis to a different part of the Writer's Realm, PlayLand! After the last piece of magic, the wand sparks and snaps in half* uh-oh...I can't fix that anytime soon...I can't change them back...  
[fade out]  
~-~-~-~-~  
[fade into PlayLand, showing all the little chibis sleeping peacefully]  
C. Yugi: *yawn, sitting up and looking 'round* wha-? *turns to Yami* 'ami? Wakey up!  
C. Yami: *half-asleep* go 'way...I dunn wanna g'play P'aroh...*rolls over*  
C. Yugi: *sniffle* 'AMI!!! *snifflesnifflesniff*  
C. Yami: *sits bolt upright* ah! Wha? 'ugi? *looks around* toys!!!  
C. Yugi: *looks around as well* ooooo...toys!!!  
[both run (clumsily) toward the huge piles of toys]  
C. Yugi: fun! *throws a ball at Yami, hitting him in the head*  
C. Yami: waaahhhh!!!!! *sits down, wailing*  
C. Yugi: ooo...poor 'ami...*toddles over and hands him a Dark Magician plushie* 'ere!   
C. Yami: Dank u, 'ugi!  
[both sit down, playing. Now to Kaiba]  
C. Kaiba: *yawns and sits up* wha? *sees everyone else and grins mischievously. He grabs something from one of the piles and toddles over to Joey*  
[Change to Tea]  
C. Tea: *dreaming* zzz...'ami...zzz *goofy grin*  
[Back to Kaiba]  
C. Kaiba: wakey wakey Joey! *evil chibi grin*  
C. Joey: whaanhh? Ka'ba? *tries to stand but is stopped by a collar*  
C. Kaiba: c'mon puppy! Le's go play wif 'ugi! ^_^  
[scene changes to Ryou and Bakura]  
C. Ryou: *eyes wide* Batura?  
C. Bakura: *tries to glare at his hikari and growl, but only squeaks* What?!  
C. Ryou: *pokes the Ring* Do I hafta wear dis? It hurts my neck...  
C. Bakura: Yeth!  
((A/N: ^_^_^ a lithsping Bakura...^_^))  
C. Ryou: *sniffles* Why?  
C. Bakura: Becauthe I thaid tho...'m trying to figger out how ta get the Puthle from 'ugi...  
C. Ryou: *grins suddenly* Why?  
C. Bakura: Cauth I need it...  
C. Ryou: Why?  
C. Bakura: Cauthe it'th thpethial...  
C. Ryou: Why?  
C. Bakura: Cauthe it'th magic...  
C. Ryou: Why?  
C. Bakura: Cauthe it wath made made that way...  
C. Ryou: Why?  
C. Bakura: Aaaarrrrggg!!! *toddles away*  
C. Ryou: *follows his Yami, grinning* Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?  
[Back to Kaiba]  
C. Kaiba: *grinning, he toddles along, dragging Joey. Suddenly, he trips over Tea* Ow!  
C. Tea: Ow! *wakes up and sees Kaiba and Joey* Taiba! How dare you do dat to Joey! We are fwiends here an' fwiends don' do dat to each other...Let him go wight now! As a fwiend you shouldn't do dat! *keeps on talking and talking...and talking...*  
C. Kaiba + C. Joey: Zzzzzzzz...  
[Change to Tristan]  
C. Tristan: *playing with a beach ball* Yay!  
[change to Yami and Yugi]  
C. Yami: ^_^  
C. Yugi: ^_^  
*both are surrounded by piles of Duel Monster plushies*  
C. Yami: Rawr! My Curse o' Dragon will defeat yas!  
C. Yugi: Not if my...*looks around* Dark Magician defeats yas first!!! Dark Magic Attack!!!  
*the two have the plushies "attack" each other, grinning...suddenly...*  
C. Bakura: *toddles over and hides behind the two and their piles of plushies* Halp!  
C. Yami: Wha-?  
C. Bakura: Thave me from my Aibou!  
C. Yami: o.o?  
C. Ryou: *enters* Hay, 'ugi! ^_^  
C. Yugi: ^_^ Ryou!  
C. Ryou: Haff yas seen my 'ami?  
C. Yami: Just a minute! *goes over to where Bakura was hiding behind a pile of toys* Your 'ikari is looking for yas...  
C. Bakura: O.O Keep 'im away! Pleathe!  
C. Yami: What will yas do fer me?  
C. Bakura: I'll do anyfing!  
C. Yami: Hmmmm...  
C. Ryou: Whatcha doing 'ami?  
C. Yami: Nuffin...*grabs some face paint and a costume from a nearby pile* Yas needs a disguise...*grins*  
C. Bakura: Wha' kind o' dithguithe? *suspicious look*  
C. Yami: It's either this or your hikari finds ya!  
C. Bakura: *sighs* Fine...  
[Moments later]  
C. Yami: M'back! *pulling a "dithguithed" Bakura*  
C. Yugi: Whas that?  
C. Yami: Issa life-sized Change o' Heart doll!!! An' it walks by itself!  
C. Bakura: M'an acthion figure...m'not a doll...*is wearing a CoH costume, Yami had used the face paint to paint one side of Bakura's face*  
C. Yami: Ssshh...  
C. Ryou: Ohhh!!! It's so cute!!! *runs over and huggles the 'plushie'*  
C. Bakura: *blushes, but the face paint covers it all up*  
C. Ryou: Ken I haff 'im 'ami?  
C. Yami: I dunno...*he glances at Bakura, whose eyes were wide*  
C. Ryou: Pwease? *does the puppy-dog eyes* *sniff*  
C. Yugi: Aw...dunn cry Ryou...'ami will let ya haff 'im, right 'ami? *also does the puppy-dog eyes*  
C. Yami: *confronted by two sets of puppy-dog eyes, he can't refuse...* Otay...  
C. Bakura: *eyes wide with panic*  
C. Ryou: Bye 'ugi, 'ami! *drags Bakura along with him*  
C. Yugi: Bye! *waves until Ryou is gone* ^_^ *turns to Yami* Hey...where'd Batura go?  
C. Yami: *shrugs, smiling *Hay! Look 'ugi! Issa Taiba!!!  
C. Yugi: *looks* an' Joey too!!!  
C. Kaiba: *snuck away fro, Tea, dragging Joey* Hay 'ugi...'ami...  
C. Joey: *choking* 'alp!  
C. Yugi: Whatcha doin' wif Joey?  
C. Kaiba: He's my puppy!!! ^_^  
C. Yugi: Oh...otay!!! ^_^  
C. Yami: Hm.  
C. Kaiba: ^_^!  
C. Joey: *choking still* 'alp me!!!  
~-~-~-~-~  
^_^ now then, right now, this story is kind of...uh...a collection of little humourous bits...I haff no idea what I'm gonna do wif it, but hopefully I'll think of something...^_^'  
Have you got ideas for me? Tell me, either by reviewing, or you ken e-mail me...^_^  
Wanna be inna story? Then review or e-mail with your name, fav. charrie, desc. An' anything else (such as speech impediaments, if there's a certain you wanna do, an' any other such gunk...)  
Sooo...that's about it! I'll just leave you with a final thought...where's the winged pony? ^_^  
'Till the next chapter!!! 


	2. Three New Chibis

A/N: ^-^ Well...there're gonna be new chibis! Just wait an' see what I mean...  
~-~-~-~-~  
[Back to RC, who ish trying to fix the wand...]  
RC: *swearing everything she knows in English, Japanese, and Ancient Egyptian.   
((Bakura's a bad influence...^^))* I can't fix this thing!  
C. Ryou: *enters, blinking* Hi!  
RC: How'd you get here?  
C. Ryou: ...dunno...  
RC: ^^  
Rach-chan: *enters* Hi! *is followed by her Yami, Rachel*  
RC: Who are you? How come everyone can get in here?! *feels something short clinging   
to her leg...actually two things...she looks down and sees Ryou glomping onto one   
leg...and Pegasus clinging to the other...* Gah! Get it off! *she tries to shake Pegasus off   
while not moving her other leg...*  
C. Pegasus: *clinging for dear life*  
RC: Lanyia! Get out here and help!  
[The silver armband she wears glows...((and it is not *strictly* a Millenium item...issa   
long, confuzzling story...I could explain it later if y'all would like...^^)) then a girl about   
an inch taller than Rana appears, cold, slate-grey eyes smirking. Her hair is much like   
Rana's, silver highlights apparent in her pearly hair, but it spikes up quite a bit more.]  
Lanyia: Problems, 'dearest' Hikari?  
RC: Shut up and get this thing off me!  
Lanyia: *shrugs, then walks over, grabbing Pegasus, then flinging him in a random   
direction*  
RC: ...thanks...  
C. Ryou: *has let go of Rana, toddling over to the newcomer* Who're you?  
[The blonde girl with red tips grins, brown eyes sparkling]  
Rach-chan: I am Rach-chan! And she *points to the red-haired, blond-tipped, crimson-eyed girl beside her* is my Yami, Rachel.  
C. Ryou: Oooo...more 'amis...^^ wha' dis? *he grabs onto her tail*  
Lanyia: It's a tail, duh...  
RC: *turns to her Yami, glaring* You be nice to my Ryou-chibi! *turns back to Rach-chan and finds that she's disappeared* Wha? *looks around for a few minutes, then looks down* Gah!  
[On the ground are 2 new chibis...and behind her, Lanyia has just finished turning chibi as well]  
RC: It must be contagious! *sniffles* Why can't I ever get the good diseases? *sighs, then starts taking all 4 chibis back down*  
~-~-~-~-~  
[RC staggers down the last of the stairs]  
RC: Gah...*sets down all chibis*  
C. Lanyia: Yay! Toys! *grins, toddling off*  
C. Ryou: *looks around* Where's mah doll? *sniffles, then follows Lanyia out*  
[The two left grin at RC]  
RC: *raised eyebrow* What?  
C. Rach-chan: Nuffin! *continued grinning*  
RC: *sighs* I'm going...need Tylenol...*leaves as Bakura enters, still hiding from Ryou while wiping the last of the paint from his face*  
C. Rachel: Bakura! *runs over, glomping him*  
C. Bakura: Whath thith? Gah! Leggo! *ducks out of her grasp, running off again*  
C. Rachel: Wait!!! *chases*  
C. Rach-chan: Whee! Look! CHOCOLATE!!!  
~-~-~-~-~  
[Back with Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto]  
C. Joey: *now tied to a pole* 'elp?  
C. Yami: You sure Joey wants ta be yer puppy, Taiba?  
C. Kaiba: *nods, playing with a BEUD figure* Rawr!  
C. Yami: *shrug* Otay then...*keeps playing*  
[Suddenly CRC enters from one direction and CR from the other, CR chasing after Bakura, who is continually tripping over the hem of his "dithguithe"...CRC suddenly leaps onto Yami, glomping him tightly...to add to the general chaos, Lanyia enters, followed by Ryou...both look strangely at Bakura, whom CR had tackled and he was now trying to remove her arms from about his legs...which she had a death-glomp on...]  
C. Lanyia: Ish dat...Batura?  
C. Ryou: *cocks his head to one side* He looks an awful lot like de Change of Heart doll I had earlier...  
C. Lanyia: Hm...*glances over at the others...Yami trying to remove CRC's arms from his neck; Yugi playing, off in his own little world; and Kaiba, doing high-pitched snickering* Whee! 'Tis Taiba!  
[Rana's insane, chibitized Yami runs over and glomps into Seto, making sure that she traps his arms...]  
C. Joey: Me 'n Yugi are all alone...  
C. Pegasus: *suddenly appears* I can be your bestest fwiend!  
C. Joey: Aaaah! *snaps the leash and runs off*  
C. Kaiba: My puppy!  
C. lanyia: *glances over* Gah! Ish Peg'sus! I thought I got rid of 'im! *uses her magic to make him disappear* ^^ *goes back to huggling Kaiba*  
C. Kaiba: Why dun' you like Ryou like Rana does?  
C. Lanyia: *yawns* 'Cause I like you better...*cocks her head to the side like Rana does all the time* I like Malik too...but he's not here...'sides, Ryou looks too much like my baka half-bruther...^^  
C. Kaiba: *sighs*  
C. Yami: 'Ugi! Help! Ger 'er off!  
C. Yugi: *doesn't blink, he's so absorbed in his toys*  
C. Tea: *wanders in, looking questioningly at the other chibis...then she glares at CRC* Nu! *she leaps at the other girl, pulling her off of Yami...a BIG dust cloud forms*  
C. Yami: *hides*  
C. Bakura: Welp!  
C. Ryou: *finally comes in, then looks at his Yami, eyes wide*  
[Bakura has his ankles tied together, hands tied behind his back, and a collar 'round his neck which is tied to the ground]  
C. Rachel: Whee! ^^ *slaps some tape on her captive's mouth*  
C. Bakura: Mmmph! O.O  
C. Ryou: Ah...I'll just ignore dat...^^"  
C. Bakura: //Don't you dare walk 'way!//  
C. Ryou: /Sowwy...I don't think I will.../  
C. Bakura: //Wyou! Get back here!//  
C. Ryou: /Have fun! ^^/  
C. Bakura: //O.O Wyou! I'll do anythin' you wan'!//  
C. Ryou: *stops* /Weally?/  
C. Bakura: //Yeth!//  
C. Ryou: /Hn...otay!/ *runs over to Bakura + Rachel* Look! A mountain of chocolate!  
C. Rachel: Really? *runs away*  
C. Ryou: ^^ *quickly unties his Yami*  
C. Bakura: *leaps up and runs away*  
C. Ryou: Wait! 'Old up, batura!  
[Looking back at Yugi and others]  
C. Yugi: *still hasn't blinked*  
C. Yami: *trying to sneak off*   
C. Tea + C. Rach-chan: Nuh-uh! *both tie Yami to a tree*  
C. Yami: T-T  
C. Tea + C. Rach-chan: *big dust cloud forms 'gain*  
[To Kaiba + Lanyia]  
C. Kaiba: Ummm...can you loosen you grip? I'm losing da feeling in my arms...  
C. Lanyia: Will you run 'way?  
C. Kaiba: *shifty eyes* ...no...  
C. Lanyia: You better not...*flings a tiny ball of silver light at a small bush, which is instantly incinerated* *evil grinning*  
C. Kaiba: o.o I promise! I would nevah think of running away...an' if I do, den you get everything I own...  
C. Lanyia: Otay! ^^  
C. Kaiba: -_-  
C. Lanyia: *lets go*  
C. Kaiba: *stretches his arms* Dank you...  
[To Joey]  
C. Joey: *trying to bite his collar off as he walks* Durn things...*trips over Tristan* Hunh? Hey Tristan! ^^  
C. Tristan: Hey Joey! Wanna play?  
C. Joey: Sure! ^^  
[The two bat a beach ball 'tween them]  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
((^^ Well...I think 'twould be cool if sumone drew piccys of da chibis...I would, but I can't draw chibis! ^^"  
Anyways, rach-chan, I hope yer happy...^^" I hope dat I got yer personality right...  
C. Lanyia: Hi y'all!!! Yas better weview or I'll eat lotsa sugar next chapter an' get hyper!  
RC: -_-...how come you get tae be a chibi an' I don't?  
C. Lanyia: 'Cause I'm a powerful sorceress and yer a wimpy mortal! ^^  
RC: -_-... Wimpy, huh? *stomps over to a bonfire and holds the armband o'er it*  
C. Lanyia: *sniffles, doing puppy-dog eyes* You wouldn't...  
RC: *sighs* ...fine...*stomps dejectedly off, muttering to herself* Why don't I get to be a chibi...  
C. Lanyia: Aww...po' Aiboou...hn...*she thinks fer a moment, then turns to...well, you* Well...whaddaya think? Should Rana-chan be allowed to be a chibi? Should any of the current chibis revert back to their original ages? An' why am I talking so good fer a chibi? *waits* Well? Why are you still readin' this? Go weview already!!! ^^ *leaves muttering to herself* Kaiba better not have moved... 


End file.
